


Christmas Miracles

by eauxjai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boy Love, Christmas fic!!!!, Coffee, Coffee Shop Fic, College AU, Fluff, Fluff Fic, Fluff everywhere, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, I guess???, I promise, Klangst I guess?????, Langst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), PSL, Pining, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Shatt, TIS THE SEASON YO, University AU, coffee fic, coffee shop AU, klance, klance is fukin endgame, matt also knows all, minor shatt, much gay, non binary pidge, pidge Knows all, the voltron fam hang out in a coffee shop, very homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eauxjai/pseuds/eauxjai
Summary: The group all hang out in a coffee shop, just having a good time, talking about plans for Christmas.Then talk turns to family and it gets pretty uncomfortable for some.





	Christmas Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> it's been NINE WHOLE MONTHS and I've had (& am still receiving!!) lovely feedback from my first fic!! you're all so lovely omg ;-; sOOO YA GIRL IS BACK W/ ANOTHER ONE LMAO
> 
> there's a brief mention of anxiety and the effects it has on a character, but there's no major attacks! if you're worried, it starts from, ' ... head fell into his hands.' and it's that whole paragraph. you can continue reading from '"And what, you feel sorry for me?"' !
> 
> happy reading y'all! I love the voltron fam sm

 

* * *

 

 

"You're the most basic person I've ever met in my entire life."

Pidge pushed their glasses further up the bridge of their nose before ultimately deciding to take them off entirely, cleaning the lens with the sleeve of their ridiculously oversized jumper.

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, Shiro, Matt, Allura and Coran were all squeezed together in a booth inside a coffee shop one afternoon. With studying, work and other hobbies, this was the first time in a long time that they all had free schedules to meet with each other after they all finished university for the day.  
"I'm 100% sure that you meant to say amazing." Lance grinned at Pidge, patting them on the head, quite patronisingly. "It's okay, Pidge. Mistakes happen to the best of us." Pidge batted his hand away and rolled their eyes.

"It just genuinely concerns me that you unironically drink pumpkin spiced lattes every autumn. You know that just automatically puts you under the 'basic white girl' label, right?"

The barista called out Allura's name and passed the hot mug to her, moving to serve the next customer.  
"Pidge, let Lance enjoy what he wants." Allura said, joining the rest of the group at the table. Lance stuck his tongue out at Pidge, who just sipped their hot chocolate slowly.

"Besides, if you want to talk basic, take a look at Keith and Matt over there!" Lance said, gesturing towards the two boys, typing up work on Matt's laptop. "They both ordered the same thing I did!" Keith looked up at the mention of his name.

 

"What are you talking about?" He said, distractedly. Pidge looked shocked at their brother.

"Matt, how _could_ you? We promised we would never drink that, ever!" Pidge held a hand to their chest in feigned (or possibly not) offence. Matt just shrugged and looked away sheepishly.

"I had some of Shiro's and had to get one myself. Sorry, Pidgeon." Pidge blinked repeatedly and spluttered.

"Shiro?! You have it too?!" Pidge cried. Shiro set his mug down mid-sip and stared blankly at Pidge.  
"Pidge, everyone at this table, apart from you, have pumpkin spiced lattes." Pidge gaped at everyone around the table before slumping down in their seat.

"Great. All my friends are basic. Now _I_ have to be the cool one. That's way too much pressure."  
Hunk burst out laughing suddenly, making everyone else laugh too. He wiped a tear from his eye before sighing and looking at Pidge's pouty face. "Oh. Oh, you were serious?"

Lance collapsed with laughter and high-fived his best friend. Matt poked Pidge's cheek. "Don't worry, little sis. We can both be the cool ones. Here, Keith," Matt slid his half empty mug of coffee towards Keith. "You can finish off mine."

"Oh. Thanks. Aren't you thirsty though?" Keith said, wrapping his hands around the still very warm mug.

"Kinda. But, I'd much rather give up my drink than see my sister be sad about something." Pidge beamed at Matt. "Besides, I can just drink some of Shiro's because I know he won't say anything."

Shiro sighed. "It's true. It's why I always get the largest size whenever we go out together." He passed the mug over to Matt, who took it without hesitation.

"Thanks, baaabe." Matt grinned, sipping the coffee, happily. Shiro just chuckled warmly.

"Ugh, I have to put up with this all Christmas?" Pidge groaned. "Coran, is it too late to tag along with you and Allura next month?"

"Afraid so. We're spending Christmas over at some family friends' lodge for a few weeks. Unfortunately, everything's all booked already." Pidge groaned even louder.

"Oh, Pidge," Allura said, with a tone of pity. "I'm sure it won't be terrible. You'll all have an amazing time."

"Yeah, as long as these two keep their PDA to a minimum. It's so... cringey. And I just know Mum won't stop talking about how cute you two are." Pidge shuddered.

"Oh, come on! We aren't that bad." Shiro protested.

"You are literally holding hands underneath the table." Pidge said.

Matt glanced down and brought his arm back up, resting it on the table. "...No... we're not."

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, nice save, Matt."

 

Hunk took a bite out of the carrot cake he ordered and nudged Lance's side. "Hey, at least it's better than screaming kids everywhere, right?"

"Oh my god, you can say that again. As much as I love my brothers and sisters, they can get so needy and annoying. Especially around the holidays."

"And then the Aunts and Uncles come over and they bring _their_ kids..."

"It's a nightmare, honestly."

Everyone around the table start having their own conversations about where they're going over the Christmas holidays and what they'll be doing to prepare. Until Lance noticed something.  
He leaned over Shiro and tapped Matt on the shoulder. Matt stopped mid conversation with Shiro and looked at Lance.

"You mind if I, uh, swap places with you for a bit?" Lance said, quietly, his words drowned by the other conversations that were happening. He rubbed the back of his head. Matt subtly glanced to the other side of him and turned back to Lance, nodding in understanding. With a few awkward movements and maneuvers that included Matt having to sit on Shiro's lap, and Lance to crawl under the table. No one really paid them any attention, except Keith, who was on his phone and jumped slightly when he noticed that Lance was sitting next to him instead of Matt.

 

"Hey, buddy." Lance offered a small smile. "You good?"

Keith blinked a couple of times. Lance noticed his violet eyes shining in surprise, dark lashes intensifying his stare.

"Um," Lance coughed slightly, averting his gaze. "I'll just take that as a maybe, then?" Keith blinked more before stuttering.

"S-Sorry. I just didn't realise you guys changed seats." Keith tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. "Why, exactly? Not that I don't want you sitting next to me, or anything," He added the last part in a hurry, making Lance chuckle and hold his hands up.

"Don't worry, buddy. I, uh," He looked behind him towards the others, noticing they were all still deep in conversation. "Just wanted to know how you were feeling. I know it can get pretty... heavy for you. When we all start talking about family and stuff."

Keith's eyes widened.

"I should've noticed sooner so I could've steered the conversation a different way, you know? I'm sorry, man." Lance rubbed his arm in embarrassment. Keith's eyes followed the movement. "So... are you alright?"

Keith was silent for several seconds, snapping out of it when he heard Lance say his name. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Lance narrowed his eyes at him. "Really, Lance. It's... sweet that you took the time to notice, and all. But, I'm okay. I just go on my phone or occupy myself with something else when you guys talk about that stuff."

"My point is that you shouldn't have to." Lance sighed and glanced down. A smile pulled at Keith's lips and he rested his hand on Lance's arm, causing him to look back up.

Keith's breath hitched.

He was staring into two pools of crystal blue, bright and shining. Tears pricked at the corner of Lance's eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Why... Why are you crying?" Keith's voice came out in a whisper. Lance frowned and rubbed at his eyes.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Lance murmured. Not bothering to ask Matt and Shiro to move, he instead went back under the table and pushed the door into the bathroom without another word. Everyone stopped talking and looked in the direction of where Lance went.

"Oh dear. Is he alright?" Coran asked.

"No idea." Shiro replied.

Hunk sighed. "I'll go and see what's up with him."

Matt looked over to Keith, a worried look on his face. Without even thinking, Keith stood up, holding up a hand to Hunk. "No. I'll go." He climbed over Matt and Shiro without warning and hurried into the bathroom after Lance.  
Pidge adjusted their glasses and exchanged a knowing glance with Matt who, in turn, nodded slightly.  
Hunk noticed their silent conversation and threw Shiro a questioning look.

"I really wish I knew, Hunk." He sighed.

 

* * *

 

Keith pushed the door to the men's bathroom, stepping inside. It was just him and some other guy who was washing his hands before leaving. After the man left, Keith looked underneath all the cubicle stalls and saw Lance's shoes as they left the floor, most likely perching them on the toilet seat lid. He heard a few quiet sniffles coming from inside. Keith sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Lance. It's me. Do you want to come out?"

No reply. Keith tried to think. _Lance likes to laugh and tell jokes, right?_

"Oh, um. You've... already come out before, right? You don't need to do it again!" Keith said, grinning and shooting finger guns towards the door.

_Dear god Keith what were you thinking never do that again._

He heaved a sigh. "I... I did your finger gun thing. But, I guess that was kind of pointless... considering... you can't even... see it. Sorry." Keith's anxiety started to weigh on top of him. He was getting nowhere and was seriously thinking about just bolting and leaving Lance to it.  
Then, he heard the door unlock.  
It slowly opened towards him and revealed Lance, eyes wet with tears, but with a small smile on his face.

"That... was really cute."

Keith blinked, his face flushing red. "Uh. Really?"

Lance nodded. He gestured with his head for Keith to come inside. Keith didn't waste any time walking into the cubicle, locking the door behind him. He sunk to the floor and looked straight into Lance's eyes. Lance couldn't help but think he looked like a kicked puppy and felt incredibly guilty.

 

"Look, Keith,"

"Listen, Lance,"

They both stopped when they realised they spoke at the same time.

"Sorry. You go." Keith said.

"No, no, it’s okay. I interrupted you." Lance mumbled.

Keith sighed. "Lance... why are you crying?" He carefully put a hand on Lance's knee. When no immediate reaction came from Lance, he left it there.

"God, isn't it obvious?" Lance laughed darkly, rubbing at his eyes. "We're out there laughing and joking about family and it's just... completely excluding you."

"Lance, I told you. It's okay." Keith said, stroking Lance's knee gently with his thumb.

Lance's head fell into his hands. "No, that's... it's not okay, Keith. I mean, while I'm at university, I miss my family so much. I get so... so homesick and anxious to the point I'm literally throwing up from how much I'm crying. My heart aches, my entire body aches... mixed with the stress of uni and general anxiety, it can get pretty tough. But... at least I have a family to cry about. I never really take that into consideration. I'm still able to call them, hear their voice, see their faces, get sent things from them, have pictures to send them, cry from laughter at messages we send each other."

"And what, you feel sorry for me?" Keith said, probably a little colder than intended. He kept stroking Lance to show he meant no malice. "Sorry. I... I'm sorry you feel like that. But... you have your friends to help you through it, right? You'll always have us, no matter what. We care about you, Lance."

Lance slowly lifted his head to look at Keith. His face was deep with worry. "I guess... what I'm trying to say is... what are your plans for Christmas?"

 

Keith looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Lance sighed and sat up straighter. "Next month, when we go on break for the holidays. What are you doing?"

Keith hummed. "Not much. I was just going to stay on campus. Catch up with shows I haven't had time to watch. Maybe start going to the gym."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Okay, that's boring,"

Before Keith could respond, Lance leaned forward and put a finger to Keith's lips. "How would you like to come home with me?"

"What?" He whispered.

"You heard me, mullet head. Come home with me. Be part of the family. We can spend Christmas together. And, uh. Other holidays. And normal days. You know, when we finish university. Um. Basically, just... move in? With me? Like... for good? I mean, until we got a place of our own. O-only if you want to, of course! And look, if you're worried about what my family would say, don't. They already love you, from the amount of time I spend talking about you; we all do. They can't wait to meet you," Lance babbled. "Unless, you know... you're gonna be way too busy catching up with _Stranger Things_."

Keith took a moment to process everything Lance said.

_He invited me to his house for Christmas. He wants me around. He actually wants me. He wants me to move in. With him. He talks about me to his family. He wants me to be a part of that same family. They love me. He..._

Keith looked up to Lance, tears in his eyes.

"Hey, no crying! That's my job." Lance smiled. "Besides, if I didn't bring you home, I know I'd get an earful from my whole family. Especially my older brot--"

 

Lance was cut off from Keith leaping up to hug him tightly. It threw him off as Keith doesn't really hug. Anybody. So, to have Keith straddling him, hands wrapped around his waist and his face buried in the crook of his neck, Lance's body started to heat up, his heartbeat quickening.

"Thank you, Lance," He breathed out, making Lance's skin tingle.

"Uh, hey, no problem," Lance struggled to get words out, still on a high from all the contact from Keith.

Keith took Lance's face in his hands and looked him deep into his eyes, smiling. Lance begun to file Keith's smile in his list of things he thought were beautiful. He didn't have time to though, as Keith leaned in to press his lips to Lance's.  
Lance's mind grew foggy and before he knew what was happening, the kiss was over and he found himself leaning forward into Keith's space as he pulled away.

"I'd love to move in with you." Keith whispered, his hands idly trailing down to Lance's chest.

Lance swallowed hard, shaking his head a little, part of him thinking this was all some kind of daydream.

"I guess that's settled then." A giggle rose out of Keith and Lance wasted no time filing that away into one of the best sounds he's ever heard.

"We... should probably get back to the others, huh?" Keith said, almost reluctantly.

Lance cleared his throat and nodded, still unable to formulate a complete sentence. Keith got up from Lance's lap and adjusted his hoodie before unlocking the door, going back out into the still empty bathroom. Lance took a few deep breaths before getting up and joining Keith who was smoothing his hair out in the wide mirror above the sink.

"Ready?" Lance asked. Keith nodded. They started making their way out.

"Hey, Lance? Uh... I'm sorry our first kiss was in the cubicle of a coffee shop bathroom." Keith looked away, shyly.

Lance bumped Keith with his shoulder before taking his hand. "Are you kidding? That's how all great relationships start." He winked at him and led him out of the bathroom, back to the group who were still at the booth, starting to gather their things.

 

"Lance! Keith! Is everything okay?" Coran asked, as soon as he set eyes on them.

"Yes, we were all so worried about you!" Allura chimed in.

"You guys were in there for ages! What happened?" Hunk cried.

"Don't worry. Everything's alright now. Right, Lance?" Keith said, glancing to him. Lance just grinned and leaned in to kiss Keith.

"Right."

Everyone but Pidge and Matt groaned outwardly, reaching into their purses and wallets, taking out notes of money. Keith and Lance exchanged a look to each other.

"Uh, sorry, what's going on?" Lance asked.

The group angrily pressed the money into Pidge and Matt's outstretched hands.

"We called it." They said in unison.

"You... made a bet about whether we'd get together or not, didn't you." Lance deadpanned, pinching his nose bridge.

"We call it the Holt Hustle." Matt grinned, stashing the money in his back pocket.

"And we win every time." Pidge said, counting the notes in her hand.

"It's a Christmas miracle, really." Matt wiped a fake tear from his eye. Everybody made noises of complaint before making to leave the shop, Matt and Pidge laughing and jeering from behind them.  
Lance grabbed their bags, handing Keith his one, and pulled his jacket on.

"Ready to go?" Lance smiled.

Keith took in Lance's relaxed expression. Eyes shining, smile wide. His body inviting and warm. He imagined sleeping next to him every night, waking up to those eyes every morning. Sharing laughter, sharing tears, sharing stories. Was he prepared for all of that? Was he moving too fast? Lance furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly, waiting. His dark brown hair swayed as he moved, his lips forming into a little pout.

Keith took his bag from him, swinging it onto his shoulder.

 

"Yeah. I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> y'all already know what coffee shop this is smh
> 
> i wrote this at 2am and didn't even proof read it omg
> 
> also I COPYRIGHT THE HOLT HUSTLE YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST


End file.
